Feeling Good
by Wardstone Chronicles
Summary: Drago veut décompresser, quoi de mieux pour se changer les idées qu'une sortie entre mecs.Ils vont tous dans la boîte de strip-tease gay la plus en vogue du moment. Mais que faire quand c'est Harry le Strip-teaseur. Song fic sur Feeling Good de Muse.
1. Chapter 1

_Feeling Good_

_Auteur: Pouetoline_

_Titre: Feeling Good_

_Couple: HP/DM_

_Rating: M_

_POV: Drago._

_Résumé: Drago veut décompresser, son travail est trop chiant et quoi de mieux pour se changer les idées qu'une sortie entre mecs. Ses amis sont tous gay alors ils vont tous dans une boite la boîte de strip-tease gay la plus en vogue du moment. Il s'installe quand commence une chanson (Feeling Good de Muse) et un beau brun habillé en costard arrive sur scène, commence à danser et à se déshabiller, suivant le rythme de la musique. C'est seulement celle-ci terminée, que le jeune homme a fini d' enlever toutes ses fringues, qu'il regarde Drago dans les yeux. Drago se fige alors, se rendant compte qu'il s'agit d'Harry Potter..._

Dix neuf heures enfin. Ma journée est fini, je peux enfin rentrer chez moi. Ce job au ministère me fait de plus en plus chier. Toujours et encore écrire des rapports. Mais merde je suis pas greffier ! Il avait l'air bien ce job au départ, "vous étudirez les potions pour en créer de nouvelles plus efficaces" que c'était marqué dans l'annonce. Tu parles ! Et mon cul c'est du poulet, t'en veux une aile ?! Arriver là je dois écrire les rapports de l'autre con sur ses découvertes. Bande d'enfoirés de connards de chercheurs !

Je sors du bureau et transplane directement devant ma petite maison que j'ai acheté avec le peu de sous que j'avais récupérés après la guerre. Blaise Zabini, mon meilleur ami, vit avec moi. On s'entend super bien et ça nous permet de mieux nous en sortir, on paie les factures à deux. Mais je ne regrette pas cette vie de pauvre. Harry Potter à vaincu Voldemort, et tous les enfants de mangemorts ont perdus leur fortune, pour ceux qui en avaient. Mais je préfére ça plutôt que de vivre sous la dictature de l'autre face de serpent.

Arrivé chez moi je pose mes clé sur le meuble de l'entrée, je retire mes chaussures que je laisse trainer sur le sol, puis je m'avance pour aller à la cuisine. J'y retrouve Blaise qui se bat avec le micro-onde. Oui même après quelques années il à toujours du mal avec les appareils moldus. Je l'aide et il me remercie, puis je m'assois sur une chaise et attends qu'il mette la table et qu'il me serve. C'est toujours comme ça, j'arrive je me fous à table et il met la table et me sert. Il sait que quand je rentre le soir j'en n'ai plus que marre alors il fait ça pour moi. N'est-il pas gentil ce Blaisou ?

Il s'installe ensuite en face de moi et on commence à parler de tout et de rien, il me raconte sa journée et moi la mienne. Lui il travaille chez Fleury et Bott, la librairie sur le chemin de traverse. Il adore les livres alors il ne s'ennuie pas, surtout que parfois il en trouve de très rares. Comme ses patrons l'aiment beaucoup, ils le considèrent comme leur fils qu'il n'ont jamais eu, trop occupés à tenir la librairie, ils lui cédent ce genre de livre pour trois fois rien. Il les ramène à la maison et les met dans ma bibliothéque personnelle pour que je puisse avancer dans mes recherches. Et oui comme je suis pas épanoui au travail, je fais des recherches moi même, parfois sur des potions, parfois sur des sort. On finit de manger et je m'installe comme une merde sur le canapé et je zappe les chaines de la télé.

Blaise n'est pas du même avis, il prend le téléphone et apelle tous nos ami(e)s et leur donne rendez vous au "Strip Night" la boite de strip-tease gay sorcière la plus branchée du moment. Gay, pourquoi gay ? Et bien tout simplement parce que Blaise et moi on est gay. On s'habille avec classe puis nous transplannons devant. Le videur, un ami de Blaise, nous laisse entrer direct.

« - On à de la chance, on arrive pour le meilleur show !» Me glisse Blaise à l'oreille.

On avance et on retrouve nos amis, Théodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabb et Gregory Goyle. Je regarde Pansy et lui souris, malgrè qu'elle ne soit pas un homme elle nous suit dans toutes nos soirées gay. On s'assoit tous à la meilleure table, celle juste devant la scène, on commence à discuter puis on se tait quand la musique commence.

**Birds flying high you know how I feel **_**(Oiseaux qui volez haut dans le ciel, vous savez comment je me sens)**_

**Sun in the sky you know how I feel **_**(Soleil dans le ciel, tu sais comment je me sens)**_

**Reeds driftin' on by you know how I feel **_**(Roseaux qui dérivent, vous savez comment je me sens)**_

Un jeune homme brun, vachement beau arrive sur scène habillé d'un beau costume qui à du lui couter assez cher. Il commence à se déhencher au rythme de la musique, s'avance vers la barre, pose une main dessus et tourne autour.

**It's a new dawn** _**(C'est un nouveau commencement)**_

**It's a new day** _**(C'est un nouveau jour)**_

**It's a new life** _**(C'est une nouvelle vie)**_

**For me** _**(Pour moi)**_

**And I'm feeling good** _**(Et je me sens bien)**_

Il retire d'abord sa veste, avec des geste très sensuels, il est vraiment beau. Pour se débarasser de ses chaussures il les envoie valser d'un mouvement de jambe et grimpe aussitôt sur la barre pour recommencer une danse très ennivrante.

**Fish in the sea you know how I feel **_**(Poisson dans la mer, tu sais comment je me sens)**_

**River running free you know how I feel **_**(Rivière s'écoulant librement, tu sais comment je me sens)**_

**Blossom in the tree you know how I feel **_**(Fleurs plein les arbres, vous savez comment je me sens)**_

**It's a new dawn** _**(C'est un nouveau commencement)**_

**It's a new day** _**(C'est un nouveau jour)**_

**It's a new life** _**(C'est une nouvelle vie)**_

**For me** _**(Pour moi)**_

**And I'm feeling good** _**(Et je me sens bien)**_

Il m'envoute, ses geste m'envoutent. Il vient de retirer sa chemise il à la peau halée et son torse est bien sculté. C'est un homme qui s'entretient. Et sa danse et de plus en plus ennivrante, sa geste sont rapides. Ce mec doit être un danseur professionel. Il retire son pantalon, il ne lui reste plus que son calçon. Je crois que je vais défaillir.

**Dragonfly out in the sun you know what I mean, don't you know **_**(Libellules au soleil, vous savez ce que je veux dire, n'est-ce pas)**_

**Butterflies all havin' fun you know what I mean **_**(Papillons prenant du plaisir, vous savez ce que je veux dire)**_

**Sleep in peace when the day is done **_**(Dors en paix quand le jour touche à sa fin)**_

**And this old world is a new world **_**(Et ce vieux monde est un nouveau monde)**_

**And a bold world **_**(Et un monde audacieux)**_

**For me **_**(Pour moi)**_

**Stars when you shine you know how I feel **_**(Etoiles quand vous brillez, vous savez comment je me sens)**_

**Scent of the pine you know how I feel **_**(Odeur du pin, tu sais comment je me sens)**_

**Oh freedom is mine **_**(Oh la liberté est mienne)**_

**And I know how I feel **_**(Et je sais comment je me sens)**_

**It's a new dawn** _**(C'est un nouveau commencement)**_

**It's a new day** _**(C'est un nouveau jour)**_

**It's a new life** _**(C'est une nouvelle vie)**_

**For me** _**(Pour moi)**_

**And I'm feeling good** _**(Et je me sens bien)**_

Ca y est, il est totalement à poil, mais alors quel corps ! Mon dieu je vais mourrir de déshydratation, je crois que c'est l'homme le plus beau que j'ai vu de toute ma vie. Brun, les cheveux en bataille qui ont l'air de dire "je reviens d'une partie de jambe en l'air", un corps musclé mais pas trop et une peau halée à croquer. Sans parler de son entre jambe, il est très bien fourni à cet endroit. Ne voulant pas qu'on remarque que je me suis attardé sur cette partie de son anatomie je reléve les yeux pour les fixer sur les siens et alors la c'est le choc, j'ouvre de grands yeux. Nan, ne me dites pas que ce mec c'est... Et ce con il me sourit. Il repart ensuite en coulise et je peut allégrement maté son cul, très beau cul d'ailleurs.

Je me lève assez vite, prétextant une envie de pisser à mes ami(e)s et me dirige vers les toilettes. J'entend au loin qu'il se marre, bah oui ils doivent croire que j'ai besoin d'aller soulager cette putain d'érection trop visible. Au dernier moment je change de trajectoire, direction les coulisses. Je vois marquer sur une loge son nom. Alors c'est vrai, j'ai pas rêvé, c'était bien lui. Je ne prend même pas la peine de toquer et rentre directement. Il est en train de se rhabiller, mais pas de la même façon que sur scène, il porte un jean, une veste avec une capuche et des convers noires. Il se retourne et me sourit quand il voit que c'est moi.

« - Coucou Malfoy. Alors ça ta plu ?»


	2. Chapter 2

_Feeling Good_

_Auteur: Pouetoline_

_Titre: Feeling Good_

_Couple: HP/DM_

_Rating: M_

_POV: Drago._

_Résumé: Drago veut décompresser, son travail est trop chiant et quoi de mieux pour se changer les idées qu'une sortie entre mecs. Ses amis sont tous gay alors ils vont tous dans une boite la boîte de strip-tease gay la plus en vogue du moment. Il s'installe quand commence une chanson (Feeling Good de Muse) et un beau brun habillé en costard arrive sur scène, commence à danser et à se déshabiller, suivant le rythme de la musique. C'est seulement celle-ci terminée, que le jeune homme a fini d' enlever toutes ses fringues, qu'il regarde Drago dans les yeux. Drago se fige alors, se rendant compte qu'il s'agit d'Harry Potter..._

**oOo**

_Je me lève assez vite, prétextant une envie de pisser à mes ami(e)s et me dirige vers les toilettes. J'entends au loin qu'il se marre, bah oui ils doivent croire que j'ai besoin d'aller soulager cette putain d'érection trop visible. Au dernier moment je change de trajectoire, direction les coulisses. Je vois marquer sur une loge son nom. Alors c'est vrai, j'ai pas rêvé, c'était bien lui. Je ne prend même pas la peine de toquer et rentre directement. Il est en train de se rhabiller, mais pas de la même façon que sur scène, il porte un jean, une veste avec une capuche et des convers noires. Il se retourne et me sourit quand il voit que c'est moi._

_« - Coucou Malfoy. Alors ça ta plu ?»_

**oOo**

J'ouvre et ferme plusieurs fois les yeux, je crois que j'arriverais pas à m'y faire. Potter un strip-teaseur ? Je sais que j'ai l'air d'un con comme ça au milieu de ce qui lui sert de loge à cligner des yeux. Mais je peut pas m'en empêcher. Je crois que c'est quand je commence à le voir bouger que mon cerveau décide de nouveau de fonctionner. Merci cerveau c'est très sympa !

« - Potter, mais...pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Mais t'as foutu quoi après Poudlard ?»

Il ne me répond pas, à la place il prend un sac, me prend par le bras et nous fait ressortir, on passe par la salle où se déroule un nouveau spectacle. Je me dégage de Potter, cours vers Blaise, prend mes affaires, salue tout le monde d'un mouvement de tête et court vers Potter. Il me prend de nouveau par le bras et une fois sorti de la boite de strip-tease, nous fait transplanner dans un appartement, le sien je suppose. Il balance son sac et va chercher une bouteille de vodka et deux verres. Il m'invite à s'assoir dans son canapé et je m'assois en face de lui.

« - Après Poudlard, j'ai glandé. Tu comprend, Voldemort étant mort, moi j'avais plus rien à foutre sur cette terre. Certaines personnes avaient même peur de moi parce que j'étais fort, "oh mon dieu il peut devenir le nouveau mage noir !" mais le pire c'est que niveau professionnel tout le monde voulait de moi parce que j'avais détruit Voldemort alors je devais sans doute être fort. Tu te rend compte que le bureau des Aurrors à voulu me recruter alors que je n'avais aucune formation pour ça.»

Il se mit à rire et but son verre d'une traite avant de s'en resservir un.

« - J'ai fait une dépression. Je ne sortais plus, je restais couché toute la journée. Puis après une tentative de suicide, j'ai été obligé de suivre une thérapie. Après celle-ci j'allais beaucoup mieux, je profitais de la vie, j'étais devenu un fettard. J'enchainais les fêtes et les partenaires sexuels. Puis un jour j'en ai eu marre, tous les jours je recevais des lettres d'offre d'emploi. Alors j'ai joué à "pouf, pouf" tu connais ? Je suis tombé sur la lettre d'une nouvelle boite de strip-tease, le "Strip Night", ils cherchaient un serveur. J'ai postulé mais je suis vraiment nul en serveur. A la fin de ma journée d'essai, j'étais viré. Je me suis dit, bah c'est pas très grave et le soir je suis resté, un moment la chanson que tu as entendu tout à l'heure est passée. Je me suis déhanché comme pas possible et la patron à aimé. Je suis devenu la nouvelle recrue du "Strip Night".»

Fini-t'il avec un grand sourire. Je finis par sourire moi aussi et je bus mon verre. Il me demande ensuite ce que je fais, je lui raconte mon passionnant métier. A la fin de mon récit il n'y a plus rien dans la bouteille, Potter en ramène une deuxième. Nous ne sommes pas raisonnables, vous devez bien vous en douter. La deuxième bouteille a été vite terminée et je ne sais pas comment, mais j'ai fini à moitié déshabillé alors que Harry me taille une pipe. Et je doit dire qu'il est très doué, je ne savais pas qu'il avait un piercing sur la langue, mais c'est très jouissif.

Il fait rouler sa langue autour de mon gland, puis se met à donner de petits coups de langue. Je suis au bord du supplice, je prononce des phrases qui ne veulent strictement rien dire. Je sens que je viens alors je le stoppe, il croit quand même pas que c'est lui qui va me prendre ? Comprenant ma pensée, il m'emmène vers son lit. Je me pose dessus et je commence à l'observer. Il me sourit et commence un petit strip-tease, ahlala il doit l'aimer son métier.

Une fois nu il s'approche de moi, je pose mes mains sur ses hanches et le force à tomber sur le lit. Je l'allonge et commence à lui prodiguer des caresses qu'il a l'air d'apprécier a en juger par ses petits cris. Je commence à le masturber, pas trop vite et pas trop lentement, je veux qu'il me supplie. Ce qu'il ne tarde pas à faire. Alors j'accélère puis j'enfonce un doigt en lui, pour le préparer. J'enfonce un deuxième doigt et je vois son visage se crisper, alors je continue à le masturber et je vais l'embrasser. Il se détend et en demande plus en bougeant ses hanches pour plus de contact avec mes doigts. Alors j'en enfonce un troisième et la c'est une plainte de douleur qui sort de ça bouche, j'attends un peu. J'exécute plein de gestes tendres afin de le détendre, et ça marche alors je commence à bouger mes doigts et à les ouvrir en ciseau. Quand je vois qu'il et prêt j'utilise un sort de mon cru afin de me retrouver nu, il me sourit et se retourne, prêt à m'accueillir.

J'entre en lui, et là je doit me retenir d'y aller comme un bourrin. Il est trop bon ce con ! Mais comme je vois qu'il souffre j'y vais doucement et attends son autorisation pour continuer. Une fois que je sens qu'il est prêt, je donne de petit coup, c'est trop bon. Puis de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus violemment. Je recommence à le masturber, puis j'éjacule en lui et lui sur ma main. Il s'affale sur son lit, et moi sur lui. On reste tous les deux dans un état comateux pendant quelques secondes.

Puis je roule sur le côté afin de sortir de son corps, puis il se couvre et je fait de même, il m'enlace et on finit par s'endormir. Quand je me réveille, la place à côté de moi est vide, c'est pas très agréable. Je sens une bonne odeur venir jusqu'à la chambre et j'entends des ustensiles de cuisine s'entre crocher.

J'enfonce la tête dans l'oreiller, j'ai très mal à la tête. Une saleté de voix me dit dans ma tête « t'avais qu'a pas autant boire ». Ta gueule connasse !!! Je suis pas d'humeur. Alors que j'allais me rendormir, j'entends que quelqu'un rentre dans la chambre, je me relève trop vite et ma tête tourne.

On me tend une fiole que je bois, et d'un coup mon mal de tête s'en va. Potion anti gueule de bois. Trop fort Potter ! Un plateau rempli d'une nourriture super bonne a atterri sur mes genoux. Et Potter s'assoit devant moi, il commence à me faire manger. Je souris, je trouve l'attention charmante.

Finalement, je suis resté toute la journée chez Potter, puis on se vit de plus en plus souvent. Et ce soir je compte lui faire ma demande en mariage, espérons qu'il accepte !


End file.
